For You I Will
by chelsmander
Summary: OneShot. Nate writes a song for his best friend.


"_And I just can't pull myself away, under her spell I can't break, I just can't stop…"_

Her voice rang out through the front yard as she sang along to one of her favourite songs. I was mesmerized. At this rate there was no way I would succeed in what I came here to do. I was about to knock on the door but I couldn't.

"I just can't stop, I just can't stop…"

The song changed and she continued singing along. I walked along the footpath and continued next door.

Entering my bedroom I closed the window to block out her voice. I needed to concentrate if I was going to write a good song. My favourite notebook sat on my desk and I reached for it and the pencil on top. All of my best songs had been written in this book and I was hoping this one would fit in perfectly. I thought of what I wanted to say and hoped the song would come as easily as the others.

Through the window I could see her dancing around her room. Most people would find that creepy, but she knew about it and didn't care. She was wrapping her hair around her finger as she sang. Her beauty was magnificent and it entranced me.

"Snap out of it! You have a song to write."

The paper shone under the sunlight streaming through the window. At one point it was so bright I had to look away. My glance moved back to her bedroom. She flopped onto her waterbed and lay there for a moment before rolling off and changing the song.

"If I've learnt anything from this, it would all be gone…"

I couldn't stop myself from listening to her. Almost a year had passed since I'd first felt this way about her and I still hadn't done anything about it. I'd dealt with all her past boyfriends and crushes without saying a thing. She had no idea it was crushing me but I held on. I was going to have my chance.

"Quit it Nick! Stop thinking and write!"

The sun beat down through the window and I decided to go for a walk, hoping it would give me the extra inspiration I needed. From the sidewalk her voice could still be heard and I suddenly knew what to write.

My bedroom door flew open as I sprinted to my bed, reaching for my notebook and pen.

"_Wandering the streets in a…"_

I scribbled down the song as fast as I could then reached for my guitar to add the music.

"_Confidence I have, cannonball…" _

******

Ne-Yo's voice filled the air once again and I entered her house. I climbed the stairs and stood at the end of the hallway.

A ball sat next to the bathroom door. I picked it up and threw it at her door. The music paused and I suddenly froze. '_I'm not ready for this. What was I thinking?!'_

"Shut up Nick!"

I started strumming and she opened her bedroom door.

"Nick? What are you doing?"

"I- I wrote you a song. Just…just listen." A cold chill ran up my spine and it somehow helped calm me. I continued strumming and closed my eyes to help me get through it.

"Wandering the streets in a world underneath it all

_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have_

Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger"

I opened my eyes and noticed she had hair curled around her pinky. She stopped when I looked at her and then dropped her hand.

"Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you

_What I feel about you"_

Her eyes widened a little and she just stared at me as I continued singing.

"I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have

_Cannonball into the water_

_Gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will _

_For you I will"_

I relaxed a little as a smile crept onto her face.

"Forgive me if I st-stutter

_From all of this clutter in my head"_

She let out a quiet chuckle that forced a smile from me.

"Coz I could fall asleep in those eyes

_Like a water bed"_

Her head turned as she glanced at her bed where she had been when I thought of this part of the song. She giggled again then turned back to face me.

"Do I seem familiar

_I've crossed you in hallways a thousand times_

_No more camouflage_

_I want to be exposed and not be afraid to fall"_

Another smile from her and I couldn't help but let out a massive grin as I began the chorus again.

"_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
Cannonball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will"_

While I sang I thought about what I was doing, how she would react, if this were the right choice. I looked at her and she smiled again, reassuring me that everything would work out fine. _  
"You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you"_

Things were looking hopeful as I entered the bridge. She was still smiling and had moved a couple of steps closer to me._  
"If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood yeah I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room yeah_

_That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you yeah"_

She must have known what I was getting at. She was now inches from me, just beyond my reach. I wanted to drop the guitar and wrap her in my arms then and there, but chose to finish the song, so as to not seem too eager. _  
"I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will"_

I finished singing and lent my guitar up against the wall. She still stood looking at me and I wasn't sure what to do next.

Silence surrounded us and I was hoping she'd say something. I went to speak but she started.

"Nick…" Oh no. Just from her tone I knew this wasn't going to end well. "I don't know if we should."

"Come on Blessa, one date, what's it gonna hurt?" Oh great, now I'm quoting The Notebook.

"I don't think so." And she's continuing it. At least it got a smile from her.

"Well what can I do to change your mind?" A huge grin appeared on her face and she looked down at the ground. When she looked back up I couldn't resist. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She kissed me back and as I pulled away she smiled again.

"Well I guess we can try that one date…"

"Oh thank God!" I pulled her into my arms and swung her around, smiling the whole time.


End file.
